


S u n f l o w e r s

by ElementOfHeart



Series: Flower Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Flowers, Married Couple, Married Life, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: [flower series] [goku x fem!reader] you wouldn’t forget the first time. [pre-dragon ball z]





	S u n f l o w e r s

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much for the Dragon Ball series so here's a shot at it. Enjoy!

You wouldn’t forget the first time.

It was the morning after your wedding day. You’d woken up a little later than usual that day, expecting to wake up next him only to find out, when you sleepily moved your hand where he would’ve been, that the space alarmingly empty. You’d immediately panicked, racking your brain with possible locations he could possibly be at.

Only one place came in.  _The kitchen_. Needless to say you were more than a little annoyed that he hadn’t even bothered to stay with you on your first morning as a married couple, indignant at the idea that Goku could possibly think that there was nothing wrong with it.

And that’s when you saw them—standing on your counter top just below a cupboard, immediately catching your attention. They were the only colorful thing in the small, plain kitchen, and as you walked up to them, found a messily scribbled note sitting beside it.

_Out with Master Roshi and Krillin! Be back soon!_ It was indeed Goku who had written the note, if the barely legible handwriting was any indication.

You should’ve been angry. Hurt, even. He’d left you by yourself in your new home while he was out with Roshi and Krillin doing who knows what.  _On your first morning of marriage._

But as you stood in front of the vase, observing them from every angle and just admiring the beauty of those bright dirty-smeared yellow sunflowers, roots and all still attached, you felt your heart swell at the realization that you had indeed made the right choice in marrying him. You were only proven right when he came home not an hour later with fresh meat and groceries courtesy of his master and fellow student, apologizing profusely with a sheepish smile. 

For the next years of your marriage, he picked you the freshest sunflowers he could find that morning, putting it into that teal cylinder vase Grandpa Gohan gave as a wedding gift.

~~Until he didn’t.~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn't understand the ending, it references the day that Raditz shows up and kills Goku. Your child is still raised by Piccolo and the entire "Dragon Ball Z" series starts, though I didn't think too much on this. 
> 
> Gotta update a couple of things, but for now I'll continue to write on this site.
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought of this!


End file.
